Five Nights at Freddy's: Henry's Dark Secret
by kittycatmikey123
Summary: The prequel to Five Night at Freddy's: Sister Location. Michael Afton, son of William Afton, has just discovered that his father has been keeping secrets from him. Secrets that never should've been told.
1. Prologue

**PROGLOUGE**

It is the year 1983. William Afton just got out of his car, walking towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wearing his usual pink shirt and blue pants.  
It has been eleven years since Fredbear's Family Diner first opened. Times were different back then. William and Henry were much younger, and they had just graduated from college, and so, as a celebration, William and Henry took a photo of them together in front of Fredbear's. Back then, Henry had neat hair, clean glasses and a friendly smile. Now Henry's hair is much darker, and his glasses were slightly crooked. William didn't change that much. He did loose a little bit of weight over the years. Besides that, William's eyes used to be as blue as the sky, but now due to age, William's eyes became grey with color. William always like to go back to when he and Henry were very young. One particular memory is that back when Fredbear and Springbonnie were being built, Henry had another custom blueprint. It wasn't any kind of animatronic William has ever seen before. He couldn't remember it's name but he remembers it having a round red nose and red cheeks and a orange colored hat with yellow stripes. Henry only mentioned him once, a long time ago. As William tries to remember the animatronic's name, a loud crashing sound came. William went to investigate. The sound came from the parts and service room, where the extra parts are moved. Inside, there stood Henry, late as usual, with a mechanical arm grabbing on his leg. Henry had fell due to that, and he's trying to detach it. Then Henry stood up, and sat on his chair and set his tools on his desk. Henry was known to be a bit untidy. Henry's obsession with machinery causes his office to be crowded with robot bodies. Most of which, Henry keeps at home. Henry would keep spare parts inside his suitcase and drive home and continue to tinker them there. William walks up to Henry as best as he could without knocking over priceless machinery all over the place, which was not easy to do since William hasn't been that fit. As Henry opens his suitcase William says: "Good morning dear Henry."  
"Morning William," said Henry, "Can't you see I'm busy? I've been working on a new project. My daughter's birthday is coming soon, and I want to give her a special gift."  
William always has been needed to be reminded that Henry is a father now. Since then, he's been busy. So busy, that he and William never get any chance to talk like the good old times. No to mention, Henry barely sleeps, and his happy and cheerful face slowly becomes a pale, tiresome frown. Of course, William also had a child. A son. Although William never really spends that much time with him. His son wanted to be a technician. William sees much of Henry with his son, which is really odd. But yet, Michael usually spends his time breaking a toy robot apart and trying to fix it back. The robot itself was blue and square shaped and looked like a futuristic police officer. William's son called the robot Mike. Mike the security robot. Mike also had a built-in flashlight that William's son added in. At night, Mike's eyes would glow with a bright pink-colored tint. Back to the present, William sees Henry bringing out a stuffed rabbit. It looked kinda like Springbonnie, but had a dark purple color, in contrast towards Mike the robot's blue color. Henry cutted a small hole on its back and brings out a mechanical box with a speaker and a button. He rearranged the rabbits insides and positioned the device inside. As that happens, at the corner of his eye, William spotted a different blueprint. The figure on it looked like the strange animatronic William tries to remember. William turns towards Henry and asks, "Henry, what is this? Is it something you've been working on?"  
Henry quickly grabbed the blueprint and shut it inside his suit case and says, "It's nothing. Nothing important."  
William turns his head and sighs deeply. "Well," says William. "Good day to you."  
William walks outside the room and went to his office. As he sits down, he can't help but think about that blueprint. He remember the title above the figure in bold print:  
PROJECT LEONNARD


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Michael Afton, would you please pay attention?"  
Michael Afton woke up in the middle of his technician class. As such, classmates laughed all around him. Michael tries to play it cool, but then his technician teacher continues as if nothing had happened. Michael has been staying up all night, toying with certain screws and little metal figures. Despite Michael's talent, he always gets bad grades at school. It was due to his habit of staying up all night, building little robot figures about the size of a barbie doll, and give each of them names and identities. Because of all that, Michael usually has a hard time staying awake. He always prefers to live at night. He gets teased by other kids for being such a "night owl". Sure enough, he always goes home, goes to his bedroom upstairs, and lock his door. In there, Michael opens his backpack with a bunch loose screws and small tools and other such things he stole from school. It's not like any of the teachers ever noticed. Today though, Michael was even more excited than ever. One time, he gave his younger brother the robot he built a long time ago. Strangely, Mike the robot slowly changes color. Once was bright blue, soon, became that of a purple look. Strangely, Michael had no idea what happened. It could be a prank of his younger sister. She would sneak inside his room when he's not home and steals some of his old creations and give them a makeover. In fact, Mike the robot seems to have small fingerprints all the back of it.

But today is his sisters sixth birthday, and Michael wanted to give her a special present. A mechanical version of Funtime Foxy. Even though Circus Baby was her favorite, he already made Circus Baby for her the year before. As he settles down, Mike stares at Michael blankly. As Michael looks back at Mike, his mind flashes towards his father, William, at that time, was building his new company: Afton Robotics. He would let Michael look at the animatronics he built. His personal favorite was Funtime Foxy. As he sees the animatronics, he also sees a strange employee, who his father says helps with the programming. He looked very old, with grey hair and square glasses. When he smiles, Michael feels as if that man isn't really as nice as his father makes him out to be.

When Michael goes downstairs, he heard a strange voice. "Mr. Afton, you shouldn't release it. They're not ready. There are still some issues we need to fix."  
"My daughter's birthday is today, and I want to give her something special."  
"Yes, we understand, it must be hard for you as a single father. But I am asking you to give us some more time. We are experimenting these machines as we speak. If we release them now, there could be disastrous consequences."  
"Fine. But if you do not send them to the location tonight, you're fired."  
"Yes. Good day."

A man with a business suit walked out. When he walks out, Michael went to talk to his father. He was sitting on a table, looking very glum. "What's wrong father?" asks Michael.  
"Nothing. Did you make a gift?" "Yes. I made a button on her, it can make her dance, just like the real thing."  
William Afton looked up and smiled. His smile was very grim. While his grey, dull eyes show a bit of concern. Michael didn't know what's bothering his father, nor does he want to. But still, lately William has been looking very depressed. He would come home every night, sighing a very gloomy sigh. Michael didn't want to get involved with it, he said nothing. Michael wants to cheer him up, but didn't know how to. Why was he so sad, Michael never knew. Perhaps it had something to do with him being cheated and divorced by his old wife. Since then, Michael lives with his father along with his younger sister. Since then, William was being very depressed.

That very night, Michael was inside his bedroom as usual. But then he heard a knock on the front door. Michael comes out and walks down stairs and opens it. there were a group of police officers along with flashing red and blue lights in the background. A officer came up to Michael and says: "Is William Afton here?"  
"Um, yes."  
"Can we speak to him? We have a important thing to discuss."  
Michael told his father that he has company, and William walks out, with Michael following behind. The officer walks up to William and says:  
"I'm sorry to inform you this, but a camera footage just recently captured a little girl walking up to one of your machines and was grabbed by a metal arm and was killed."  
William was shocked from this. "W-what she looked like?" he asks.  
"She had green eyes and blond hair and was wearing a ribbon."  
Michael gasps from shock and stood back. His sister is dead. "W-w-what?!" he said, "This is a joke right? She's still alive right?!"  
William didn't answer, instead he continues to talk to the officer. "Thank you for this information, I will prepare for her funeral. You have a good day."  
Soon, the police officers cleared and Michael and William are now alone. "How? How?! How could you do this father?!"  
"Son, I know. I feel the same way you have-"  
"You shouldn't have done this! Why can't you just-"  
"Now son I-"  
Michael runs back to his room and sobs. While William was outside his room, standing there. While Michael was screaming:  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
William sighs, then walks downstairs and heads towards his own room. In there, he stares at a photo of him, his wife, and a young Michael. The photo was low quality, and there wasn't that much color. William sat down on his chair, still looking at the old photo.  
Soon, tears fall down William's eyes. When that happened, William says "What have I done? What did I create?"  
In Michael's bedroom, Mike the robot stares at Michael, and when Michael goes to sleep, Mike's flashlight eyes activated on its own. As the eyes shown on Michael, a shadow rises from it. It looked at Michael, and says in a small, raspy voice:  
"What happens there, effects us. Don't you see? I won't let the same happen to you. I will put you back together."  
And soon Michael woke up from the sound of lightning. He looks out at his window, and saw that it was open. He stood up and shut it tight, and went back to sleep. When he does, a face peeked from outside. It was a black figure with glowing eyes. As it disappears, it said: "Tomorrow is another day."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It's been a few weeks since Michael lost his sister, and sure enough he tries to believe that she is still alive somehow.

Meanwhile, William acted as if the whole thing didn't even happened. William continued to work, and he hasn't been at home for several days. As Michael sat silently on his desk, thinking. He looks up, and sees Mike the robot, staring at him back. Michael soon sees something weird inside his closet. Something that hasn't been there before. Michael stood up, and walk towards it. Upon closer, he notices that the wall was exposed, leaving a metal look. Michael was confused. Wasn't this house made of wood? As he looks around, he notices a secret button. He pressed it, and a whirring sound came from downstairs. Michael walks towards where the sound came from. He notices that his fathers bedroom was gone. Instead, it shows a some sort of elevator. Michael look above, and there it was, his father's company logo: AFTON ROBOTICS.  
Michael knew that his father knows something that he didn't. That could be the reason why William was calm and collected about his daughter's death. That could be why William decides to forget that he ever had a daughter. Was a accident? Or maybe...  
William meant for it to happen. That he knew about what happened. And somehow, William WANTED it to happen.  
But why? Why would he build a machine to kill people, let alone children? Michael had to find out. The father he knew would never do this. Michael knew William would never mean to harm anyone, would he? Has William been kidnapping and killing children this whole time? Or did someone framed him? Michael steps inside the elevator, as it drops downwards until it reaches a strange underground laboratory. Michael looked around, he hasn't seen anything like this. Michael was both amazed and confused. What is this place, and why is it kept a secret? The elevator stopped. Michael stepped inside a dark, empty room. Michael found a light switch and turns it on. As he does so, he finds photos of his young sister all over the walls, along with strange blueprints all over the floor.

Michael looked at all these blueprints. Each of them contain prototypes of funtime animatronics, and Michael remembers every single one. But yet, in closer inspection, he notices that some parts of them were... ? Storage tanks? William must have been pretty busy. When Michael reads the information, he found something that shocked him:  
PROJECT 01:He draws children in with his hand-puppet and then devours them with his chest-fan.  
PROJECT 02:She uses perfumes to have victims follow her around. When in a room alone, she bites off the victims with her sharp jaws.  
PROJECT 03:She uses music the lore children to sleep. When that happens, she steps over them, killing them in the process.  
PROJECT 04:When a child is alone in a room, she opens her claw and grabs the child, killing it in the process.

What's even more shocking is that Michael knows these projects. These child-killing machines are the funtime animatronics:  
Funtime Freddy,Funtime Foxy,Ballora, and...Circus Baby.  
Michael then notices a extra blueprint on a desk. It looked old and was dusty. Michael blew the dust away. The title was blurry, and Michael couldn't read it at first. But after a while, he could read the words:  
PROJECT ENNARD

When he looked at the illustration, it looked like a some sort of hybrid. He sees everything: It had Ballora's eyes. It had one of Freddy's arms. It had Foxy's teeth. And it also has Circus Baby's wires. When he read whoever built this, it says:  
BY HENRY M.

Who in the world is "Henry"? What's Henry have to do with his sister's death? Upon more examination, he finds a old newspaper. It was dated 1985. Upon reading it, Michael couldn't believe his eyes:

A child was found dead inside the parts and service area of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Clues have shown that Henry was the one behind this. At that rate, Henry's wife pleaded for her husband to be let go."It must've been a mistake! He is innocent! He LOVES children! This is a outrage!" We beckoned her to calm down, and we'll take care of it. When we start asking Henry, he said certain things that make no sense. We asked him to speak english, but all he said was:

"There's no escaping it. Evil is upon us. Life is meaningless now. They will rise, and they will kill those who stand in their way."  
We decided to send him home. When we go to his house to check up on him, William Afton, a man who worked at Fredbear's and a close friend of Henry, ran up to us and looked like he saw something horrifying. He says that Henry's dead. His body remains on the floor. It appears that he was working on a new animatronics, however, we never find out what its purpose was. Henry appears to have died due to being stabbed on the chest. We managed to carry Henry to a church and start a funeral. We figured that Henry is the killer, and he committed suicide to cover-up his tracks. Fredbear's Family Diner was shut down for good. The owner of Fredbear's says he is terribly sorry for what happened. He says he sees Henry as his own son.

Michael reads this, with a thought that he couldn't believe. Did his father kill Henry? And as he thought about the parts of the Funtime Animatronics and Ennard, he soon gasps. Could William be...? And Ennard...? Michael couldn't believe it. He looked up to his father. He loved him. But, this whole time, William was a killer. Michael then finds a map of a house with a different elevator nearby. He took it, and left. He used the elevator to go back to the house, and ran upstairs and push the button on his closet again. A whirring sound came. Michael concluded that the elevator is gone now. He walks to his desk and sat on his chair. He reads the blueprint of the house carefully. As it turns out, it wasn't the house he lives in. It was a different house. It looked like it belonged to Henry. On a corner, it says a address, and Michael took note. His father lied to him. He lied to his sister. He lied to his best friend. He lied to everyone. Michael furiously walks out. He used to love his father. But he knows that his father used him. And Michael is going to find where he is, and make him bring back his sister, and pay for what he's done.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michael has finally reached the house. When he looked at it, it looked like a pretty average one. The house stood there, surrounded by trees, and it looked old. As such, Michael walked to the back of the house, behind it shows a some sort of forest. It looked peaceful. The forest was filled with bright green grass and brightly colored flowers. Michael came walking while staring back at the blueprint. The blueprint shows a mark in the middle of the forest. Along with a large round area where the mark was. As Michael followed, he hears a weird sound. _Something was following him._

Michael turned around, but he saw nothing. As he start to walk again, the sound itself was heard once more. It sounded like _rustling._ Michael looked around again? _Am I imagining it? C'mon Michael, stop being so paranoid._ But then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something sticking out in the bushes. Michael went to see closer, as such he would soon discover it was an animatronic. It looked very similar towards the animatronics William Afton made. However, it has something inside it. Michael couldn't tell what it was. As he reached his arm inside the open stomach, he quickly jerk his hand back. What he felt in there was sharp objects in the corners. Michael then remembered something his father worked on once. _Springlocks. Those are springlocks._

Michael then reached his hand inside again, carefully not trying to touch anything until he felt something smooth, round, like some sort of disc. He grabbed it, and quickly move his entire arm out. As he looked at this particular disc, it looked like the same disc that was implanted into the funtime animatronics. Back when he sees his father's work being made, he specifically remembers seeing the endoskeletons being installed with some sort of chip or disc.

While Michael is remembering things, he stares at the disc in silence. As he looked closer, the disc says written in small print, _Afton Robotics, Ltd._

Yep, it's made by his father, alright. As the light reflected from its surface, Michael then started to wonder: _Why is his father's work at Henry's? What does Henry have to do with what happened to his sister?_

As he was lost in thought, the animatronic, out of nowhere, activated all on its own. It sprang upward, screeching in such a way that Michael can't comprehend. It jumped towards him, with its jaw showing the several layers of razor-sharp teeth and it's claws upwards, waiting to cut into Michael's skin and rip it to shreds. Michael kicked the monster back, and standed up. As Michael was looking face-to-face into the horrifying creature, he soon realizes that the disc he's holding is somehow controlling it. He throws the thing away, and runs off. As he looked back, the monster no longer payed attention to him. It ran towards the direction where he threw the disc. Michael then stops running. As such, he would then find a branch sticking out from a tree. As Michael feels it, it doesn't feel like it was made of wood, but rather metal. He also soon finds that it can be bent. As he bends it, a whirring sound came. Put of the ground, lays a capsule. _I've found it._

He stood in front of it, as such the capsule opened on it's own. As Michael steps inside, the door closes and the giant capsule moves downward to the ground once more. When it stopped, Michael would then find a new secret facility. It was filled with pipes, and wires. In front of him, just a few steps off, lays a door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael entered the door. He would soon find himself inside a small room with no windows. The floor was dark and reflected the bright light shining on the ceiling. As such, in the middle of the room, lays a man, wearing a black coat, sitting near a desk. The man stood up and says in a deep, raspy voice:

"Who goes there? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Michael instantly recognizes the man's voice. It was his father. Michael then answers:

"Hello, father. It's been a while."

William sighed a deep sigh, and sat down on the chair again. As Michael looked carefully at his father, he noticed that he looked a bit... _Different._

The man then spoke:

"I know why you are here. You're wondering why I have been keeping this a secret. Son, there are things that which cannot be explained. Trust me. What happened to your sister was very tragic. I have done many terrible things, but what happened to her crippled me. In case you didn't notice, I have been losing weight. It's because I'm not myself anymore. Ever since your mother left, I had to take care of the two of you. But I've made something terrible. Because of that, I'm slowly changing."

As William stood up, turns around, Michael couldn't believe his own eyes.

 _As William takes off his coat, Michael can see his face. William's cheeks are wrinkled. William's body was boney, with scar marks all over his neck. He looked like he hasn't eaten or slept for several days. And what's more shocking of all, as Michael can see, is William's eyes. His father's eyes look entirely different somehow. Once before, William's eyes were sky blue, very lively, and filled with life. But now, his eyes are glaring, light reflecting upon it. His eyes are flat, with a silver color, just like the animatronics Michael has seen. As William's shadow covered the room, Michael was staring into his father's silhouette. His eyes showed two shining dots. As white as the lights of the room itself. Within those shining, robotic eyes, Michael could see the dull, grey color glaring into a pink-like state._

Michael stood back, shocked at his father's appearance. William Afton was a lively man, with bright colored skin and pink and purple clothes. Now his outfit is different. _It shows a dark purple shirt, with a black tie hanging down. The shirt itself was wrinkled, much like his barren, rotted skin. As Michael looked closely. He sees a badge on William's chest. On it, was name that says Dave Miller._

William Afton, the man who once had been the beloved father, stood still in front of his son. He shook his head despairingly. "You see son, the whole event changed me entirely. I was thinking thoughts that I shouldn't. I hear voices in my head. It was telling me to do things that I wouldn't normally do."

Michael stood there, petrified. He then musters up to speak:

"Father? What happened? What are you wearing? Why does that badge says 'Dave' on it?"

William sighed, and then says: "After your sister died, my company went bankrupt. My reputation was ruined. As a result, I was forced to work at Freddy's, the restaurant that my friend, Henry, owned. I was wearing a mascot costume, trying to serve pizza to the children, when something pierced into my body. I suddenly remembered that the suit I was wearing was one of the springlock suits Henry made. Before I knew it, blood was dripping down the floor, and I passed out. I thought I was about to die, but yet I somehow survived. But the damage has been done. I can still feel all that hard plastic and sharp metal inside me. I'm sorry Michael, that I didn't tell you what happened. I decided to rid of myself from this world. I now remain here, alone."

William put his black coat back on and sat down on his chair. " _I wished I could fix everything. But I can't. Nothing mattered to me anymore. My own life, my own death, no longer matters."_

Michael's head was filled with the alarming image of his father, trapped inside a animal suit, with blood flooding the floor. The newspaper, Henry's suicide, and everything he had found, went completely blank. He could still see William's eyes, glowing in the darkness, with a pink glare.

"What should I do?" Michael asked. William pulled out a folder and handed it to his son. As Michael opens it, he sees a sketched paper of some sort of map, along with a security card.

William says: "Do what you must. The entrance is near our home. In my bedroom."

As Michael followed his father's instructions, he grabs a purple uniform and cap, and head off. His sister is out there somewhere. If there's anyone who would help William, it's her. And her alone. Michael then finds where his sister is hid. A underground base along with all the other funtime animatronics. The _Sister Location._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Alone. Unloved. Unwanted. His wife left. His daughter and his best friend died. His son abandoned him. Now he is left all by himself._

William Afton just sat there, silent, the only sounds heard were the sounds of gas leaking from the pipes. William Afton was once again, left all by himself. No one loved him. No one cared for him. Everything that he ever cared about is gone. But yet, William felt no sorrow. No anger. Not even happiness. He felt empty, with only the feeling of sharp metal inside his own body. William once again have gotten back to the beginning. How it all started.

It was on that day in 1983, William Afton payed a visit to Henry. He was busy planning for newer designs for the animatronics as William stepped into his office.

"Good evening dear Henry," greeted William. "Good evening William," said Henry, "what brings you here?"

William cleared his throat and slowly walked up to Henry, hands behind his back. William Afton then spoke: "I'm terribly sorry for what happened a few days ago. I hope that the police didn't give you much trouble."

"Not at all," said Henry, "they seemed to understand my situation. I was found innocent, but yet for some reason I felt very guilty. I don't know why. As a promise, I make sure to keep my children safe, at any cost."

"Yes, of course," said William, "I felt very guilty too." A small smirk was moved on his face. "Listen Henry, I found a way to help make our career bigger. Let's move past Freddy's, and create a new future where children can be happy."

"What do you mean?" asked Henry.

"What I mean is, I have made a deal with a man and I came up with a brand new company, just for the two of us." William Afton pulls out a poster and showed it to Henry. "Ta-da! Afton Robotics! No longer are our marks would be limited of the sort. We will have so much more potential. Let's leave Fazbear Entertainment behind, and start with a fresh, clean slate."

William held his hand out, but Henry shook his head. "No William," said Henry, "I made my mind up. My hearts belongs to Freddy's. Sorry. Maybe we can join forces sometime, possibly."

William, shocked at Henry's response, wrapped the poster and put it back, his hands shaking furiously. His teeth clenched, and his head is filled with sweat, and his face is getting red. William then says in a deep, fierce voice: "Very well then, I guess that's that."

William stood there, like a statue. As Henry stared at him with a concerned look on his face. "Um, William? You having those fits again? Maybe you should go home and rest." 

William said nothing, but slowly turned his head towards Henry, looking like a nervous wreck. He stared at Henry, sweat dripping down his face, his cheeks as red as blood, and his entire body shaking violently. Henry stood back, fearing of what William might do.

"Henry," William says in a dark, menacing tone, "want to play a game? I _love_ to play hide-and-seek. C'mon. Don't be shy."

"William," Henry said in a serious tone, "stop it. I have no time to play games. Just go home, read a book, and calm down. I'm sorry but I wish to work at Freddy's. That is all."

William stared at Henry, with his arm reaching into his pocket. Out of it came a razor-sharp knife. Henry stood back at his shock.

"William!" Henry shouted, "I said _NO!_ Stop this behavior this instant! If you continue, I'll call the cops!"

"And what makes you think that will work?" Said William, still staring at Henry without blinking. He held the knife upwards, with blood already shown on the blade. Henry's face turned to anger.

"Have you been using it?!" shouted Henry, "tell me, what have you been doing?!"

"Oh, nothing big," William said, his voice much more menacing than ever, "I was playing a little game with a few lambs back there, and golly did they squealed like ever! They were jiggling this way and that. They never sit still, those rascals."

" _WHAT?!_ " shouted Henry, "so it was _you_ who was behind it?! William, what's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?!"

William stand still, with his mouth grinning widely. William's voice then changes to that of Springbonnie: " _What's wrong Fredbear? All I wanted was to make a friend. Don't you want more friends too? I was just playing a game with them, that's all! C'mon Fredbear, let's go and have some fun!_ "

" _JUST STOP IT!_ " shouted Henry, " _STOP IT! YOU CANNOT DO THIS! WILLIAM, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS ACT IMMEDIATELY!"_

As Henry shouted, he noticed that William's eyes look entirely different. William's eyes was _glowing. A pink-like glow._

William slowly walks towards Henry, his big grin unchanged. For a moment, William could see William's entire face glow in a pink color, as his eyes glow within it. Henry ran off, but William kept cornering him. As William steps closer and closer, Henry could see William smiling that gruesome, menacing smile, his eyes shine through the darkness with a pink color, his face shown reflecting it. Henry stood there, petrified, and said, "How did…?"

" _I noticed that you have been working on something Henry,"_ said William, " _I have known about it for months. I decided to see the animatronic for myself. So I went to the parts and services room, and noticed a endoskeleton hiding at the corner of my eye. It seemed to be unfinished, but I studied it very carefully. I then decided that I can live forever, become immortal. I built a machine to program a disc, to plant it inside the animatronics and program them to do my bidding. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I decided that I can do better. I decided to focus my studies and experiments on children. Don't you see Henry? This is what I wanted. Since you won't join me, I'm afraid you have to die._ "

However, Henry's wife came breaking into the room, and was shocked to see her husband, lying on the ground, dead. William was nowhere to be seen. As such, Henry is forever gone. Now William Afton sat on his chair with his arms on his desk. A sound his heard, as William turned his head to see something…..

THE END 


End file.
